Just stay with me
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: She cared for Conan in his time of need and managed to change him back to normal. Feelings grow and awaken but pain and sorrow are a dangerous force to deal with. Will Jimmy ever get the woman he loves and will Kagome learn to love again?


**Title**: Just Stay with Me

**Pairing**: Kagome/Jimmy

**Summary**: She cared for Conan in his time of need and managed to change him back to normal. Feelings grow and awaken but pain and sorrow are a dangerous force to deal with. Will Jimmy ever get the woman he loves and will Kagome learn to love again?

**Authors Note**: Wow a Total of 4,289 words I'm so happy! I hope you enjoy my first ever Case Closed and InuYasha Fanfic. Please review!

**Song**: Stay with me

**Artist**: Danity Kane

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! All characters and the song belong to their respected owners! If I did own the characters thou… XP**

"Conan!" Rachel called out as she ran after a distraught Conan.

Tears ran down his face as he ran as fast as his body allowed him to ignoring Rachel's cried for him to return. He couldn't return, not now. Not when his mother and father were dead. The images of their dead and mangled bodies played out in his head showing him no mercy.

His mother's dead eyes stared back at him causing him to slip on the wet cement. He ignored the rain as it pounded down on him.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Go away Rachel!" he shouted.

The woman paused her eyes saddening. His pain was so strong she could taste it. "I am not Rachel." She softly spoke as his head rose up to look at her. His vision was blurry from all the tears he cried and his glasses were broken but after rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses away he could see her clearly. She was beautiful with long raven black hair cascading down her back touching her knees, stormy blue eyes that held a deep sadness and longing but guarded as steel. Her skin was a milky white rivaling the snow.

"You poor unfortunate child." She spoke her voice calm and soft. She bent down on one knee and picked him up cradling him to her supple chest. She walked in silence ignoring the looks she received from people.

"Where are you taking me?" Conan asked his heart heavy and mind clouded with sleep. She was so warm… when was the last time he felt warm, calm, protected. Her presence demanded to be respected but it was so soothing lulling him into sleep.

"I am not going to leave a defenseless child who is in great pain out in the rain." was her simple answer. "I am taking you to my home."

Too tired to resist her he nodded as he let his eyes close. Kagome sensing he had finally fallen asleep stared down at the child in her arms. There was something off about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. He was no ordinary child. His soul was that of an old one, an old soul. Her brown knitted together as she walked into her lavish home.

She walked to her little brother's room and set him down on Souta's bed. Her little brother wouldn't mind his bed being used. But just as she was about to leave her curiosity stopped her. Just what was that boy? Turning to her footfalls were silent as she moved with grace she had earned after years of fighting.

He looked as if he were having a nightmare as he tossed and turned. Pushing some of her Miko Ki into her eyes and hand she stared at him long and hard. Her hand came up to caress his face allowing her touch to calm him just as her powers seeped into his body.

The image of an older boy flashed across his form for a minute before returning to normal. Kagome snatched her hand back as if she were burned. This child was an older one17 years of age, her age.

"What a strange boy I have found." She whispered as she left the room. As soon as she left Conan's nightmares resurfaced. Four hours he relived their deaths like a movie on repeat. He was unable to look away from the dead eyes of his mother and father, both of them accusing him of their deaths.

"No!" he shouted as he shot up panting. The sheets clung to him as did his clothing socked in his sweat. His eyes remained unfocused thinking he was still in his parents' bedroom.

But soon the illusion feel and he realized he wasn't in his home nor was he in Rachel's. Where was he? Oh, yea that's right a pretty lady had taken him to her home. But where was she now? Getting the courage he stood up and left the room. The home was very fancy; she was well off he concluded. There were portraits after portraits hung on the wall. He noticed some were of the lady in Priestess Robes or elaborate royal kimonos. Others were of an intimidating man of great beauty and power wearing some form of battle attire and armor. There were some of her and what he guessed was her family. But one particular one made him stop. It was of her and the same strong male he was standing tall and proud with the lady sitting in an expensive thrown like chair. His left hand was on her shoulder while her left hand crossed her chest to lie on the hand on her shoulder. His golden eyes stared straight his face that's of perfecting showing no emotion. The woman's face was set into a soft smile but her eyes were staring up at the male, love shining brightly in them even through the painting.

"Nice." Conan whispered as he continued to explore. He some met a tall mahogany colored door painted with cherry blossoms floating on it. He heard some strange sounds coming from inside and stepped in quietly hoping not to be noticed. His breath was taken away at the sight before him. The woman was practicing with a blade. She spun around elegantly and slashed at imaginary opponents her eyes hard. She wore a black short kimono with the front open at the top a little showing cleavage though not her fault considering she had breast that strained against the clothing.

Kagome moved with grace and stealth obviously having years of practice. She twirled her hair spinning with her. "Wow…" he spoke without thinking.

She stopped suddenly before turning to look at him. The 17 year old in him was left stunned at her body and something in him stirred but what was it?

Kagome twirled her blade before sheathing it. "It is not polite to go wondering in one's home without permission." She said as she made her way over to him.

Conan blushed in shame as he put his head down. "I'm sorry..."

"Kagome." She answered.

"I'm sorry . I was just curious and I wanted to thank you before I left."

Her brow rose up. "Leave? You are in no condition to leave much less in this weather. And need I remind you that you know not where you are."

"But I need to go…home." He trailed off sadly. Tears built up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. How is it he could handle death so easily during cases but when it came to this he was a mess?

Kagome's eyes softened lightly as she bent down. Her arms open and he welcomed the warmth she had to offer. "Tell me." She gently cooed.

And so he told her. He didn't know what compelled him to tell this random stranger his troubles but he confided in her.

"And."

"And what? I told you everything."

Kagome gave him a hard look as she stood. "What of the older presence that inhabits your body?" she questioned.

"Other presence? What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"I can see him. An older male 17 years of age your twin so to say. His reflection and yours alternates. Like he is fading in and out."

Conan gasped. "You can see me- I mean me as Jimmy?"

Kagome snapped her fingers. "Ah that's who you are! Jimmy Kudo, ace detective, had gone missing. How is it you came to be in a child body?"

"How do you know about me?" he demanded.

Kagome laughed. "I am a priestess child I can see the supernatural." She answered. "Now answer me. How did you, Jimmy Kudo, come to be as a child?"

"Two men attacked me a year ago and tried poisoning me. The poison had some weird affect and instead changed me into a child again." He explained.

Kagome nodded through his story. "Hmmmm." She walked to a wall full of weapons and placed her swords in its proper place. Her blue eyes were narrowed in thought as she motioned him to follow her. She led him into a dining room and left before coming back with food for him. As he ate she spoke.

"If there were a way," she spoke her eyes closed with her chin resting on her propped up folded hands. "If there were a way to return you back to your former glory, would you take it? Would you take the chance that is so freely being given to you?" she questioned.

Conan stopped eating and set his food down. All childlike qualities vanished in the blink of an eyes being replaced by his true personality. "Of course I would." He answered. "I would take any chance given to me in order to return to my normal body. In this form I am limited. I can't see my family, I have to sneak around like some common thief, and I constantly have to lie to those who I care about. I wouldn't hesitate if given the opportunity."

His eyes traveled from her closed eyes to her lips, watching as her red lips pursed together as her eyes opened. "But it's impossible nothing can work, I've tried everything."

"Then stay here with me until I can break this curse placed upon you."

"But that's impossible how can you do that?" he questioned. Kagome gave a small laughed.

"You have much to learn child." She laughed. "Let us retire for the night." She suggested and it was then he realized just how late it was.

Days had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Conan had stayed with her the whole time and during his stay Conan began to realize something he never thought possible. He no longer cared for Rachel the way he once had. Those feelings of love for her were slowly but surely vanishing and in its place a new woman took up her spot within his heart. Yes he cared for Rachel but he cared for her as one would a sister. He guessed during his time as a child he grew to see her as nothing but an older sister. Kagome soon became his new interest.

She was magnificent. Her beauty was beyond compare, her smell absolutely maddening, and her touch soothing yet able to cause a fire within him. She was as deadly as she was beautiful. Everything about her attracted him to her like a mouth to a flame.

So when the time came for her to finally test out her powers on him he was nervous. Would she still like him as an adult? Would she turn him away? Would she leave him?

"Drink this position slowly and allow me to do the rest." he stared down at the position within his hands. Glowing a bright green color and he was hesitant to dink it but one look into her eyes gave him the courage to gulp it down.

Kagome nodded as her body turned pink. Her powers traveled over to his body and soon began to work together with the potion. Kagome's eyes widened as she watched the transformation right before her very eyes. He was an inch or two taller than her and his skin was tanned compared to her snow touched skin. His clothing ripped leaving him nude showing his body which was lean but held muscle from his sports and detective work. Blue eyes shot open to stare at her.

"Conan?" she questioned.

He remained silent as he examined his hands amazement shown in his eyes and face. He then turned to look at her a smile on his face. "Jimmy, My name is Jimmy Kudo."

A smile touched her lips as she handed him a set of cloths. He quickly put it on and stood walking to her. "Kagome…" her name left his lip in a soft caress.

Kagome paused as she stared at him. She hoped he wasn't going to act on his feelings, feelings she knew were slowly growing in him for her just as her him.

Jimmy was soon in front of her his hand on her cheek. "Kagome," he spoke his voice now that of a man's. "Now that I am in my original body there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

He took a deep breath his nervousness evident. "I lov-"

"Don't."

His eyes widened as he stared down at her in shock. "Just don't." she pulled away. "I cannot love you the way you want." She said as she moved to walk away.

"Why?"

Her eyes strayed to the portrait on the wall. "I have told you of my travels but never mentioned any names nor did I ever tell you what happened between the two priestesses and Inu's."

'Another one.' Jimmy thought as he stared at it. It was of her and the handsome man in one another's arms.

"I fell in love with his younger half-brother, InuYasha." She said. "He and Kikyo, his first love, were tricked into betraying one another by Naraku. Kikyo died the same day she pierce InuYasha's heart with her arrow sealing him into eternal slumber. Years later I, a girl with a uncanny resemblance to Kikyo appeared and unsealed him. During our travels for the jewel I feel for him, but Kikyo was brought back to life using my soul, splitting it. He loved her and she him no matter how much she tried to hate him and my love was unrequited. I grew tired of his constant nightly visits to Kikyo and turned and sought comfort in the arms of one no one thought could feel anything but hate."

Her hand rested on the males face sadness in her blue eyes. "InuYasha's older half-brother, Sesshomaru. I sought comfort in his arms and with that comfort came with it a carnal relationship. But I was stupid once again and feel for him. He loved me although he never showed it; his reputation had to be protected. If word had gotten out to the other lords that he was falling in love they would have fought him. But we mated and soon I was unknowingly with child, my powers having hidden its presence from Sesshomaru and I. But Naraku had turned his affections away from Kikyo realizing she was dead and thus could not give him what he wanted and so he turned to me. A battle between good and evil raged on for seven days and night. We had won in the end but at a high price, I was the only one left standing had lost the child I carried." Tears filled her eyes but she held them before turning her eyes hard.

"Go Jimmy. Go and never return." She harshly spoke as she left. "Leave and never return." She repeated.

**Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere**

**I Reach Out, For You, But You're Not There**

**So I Stood, Waiting, In the Dark**

**With Your Picture, In My Hands**

**Story of a Broken Heart**

He walked down the sidewalk his eyes empty and his body numb. He ignored the rain that hit his skin like needles. The woman he loved had rejected him. What was he going to do now? He stopped and through his head back tears trailing down his face mixing with the rain.

"Jimmy!?" he turned to see Rachel

**Stay With Me**

**Don't Let Me Go**

**Cause I Can't Be Without You**

Kagome cried as she sat on her roof. Her hair plastered on her skin, her Yukata clinging to her body. Her cried so full of pain were enough to make even the most harden of souls cry out for her.

"Sesshomaru!"

**Just Stay with Me**

**And Hold Me Close**

**Because I've built My World around You**

**And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You**

**So Stay with Me**

**Just Stay with Me**

Rachel clung to his body in happiness. Her Jimmy was back! But he was not as happy as she was as he loosely held her his eyes blank. Kagome…

Did she miss him? He doubted it. Why would she miss him if she didn't care?

Rachel frowned as she noted the pain in his gaze. He was so different. It was like he wasn't even with her anymore. She tried everything to get him back to normal but nothing worked.

**I'm Trying and Hoping, for the Day**

**When my touch is enough**

**To Take the Pain Away**

Kagome curled up into a ball in her bed. In her hands two pictures were held tightly. One of Jimmy and the other of Sesshomaru. She wished this pain would go away. This pain she hadn't felt while with Sesshomaru or Jimmy. They helped take the pain away and now that they were both gone the pain was all she had

"Sis." Souta sadly spoke as he pet her head. He cursed the jewel over and over again. Why did he have to cause his sister so much pain! Why!

**Cause I've Searched for So Long**

**The Answer Is Clear**

**We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear**

They both knew this pain they felt would go away if they went to each other but neither made the first move. One in hurt the other in fear.

Kagome and Souta walked right by Jimmy and Rachel Kagome with her head down.

Jimmy clenched his fist as he ignored Rachel and fought his heart. He would not go to her. She didn't want him.

**Stay With Me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I Can't Be Without You**

**Just Stay with Me**

His kisses were empty Rachel thought as she pulled away to look at him. It was like he wasn't seeing her but something or someone else. She want stupid. She noticed the other girl at the park. He had clenched his fist so tight with her hand in his. The girl although she knew he didn't notice was crying.

"Who is she?" She asked as she sat down on her bed.

Jimmy gasped. "What!"

Rachel sighed. "This woman you're in love with who is she?"

"Rachel… I didn't mean for-"

"Shhh." Her finger pressed against his lips silencing him. "It's okay. But she was hurting Jimmy."

He frowned. "Why would she be hurting she was the one who turned me down?" His anger wand hurt was apparent.

Rachel sighed. "I saw her tears. She was crying Jimmy and those tears were tears from someone who is hurting just as much if not more than what you are right now. Have you ever stopped to consider why she shot you down like that?"

And smart remark he had left his mind at what she said? Why did she deny him? He began to remember everything she had ever told him and suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks. "She's afraid."

"What?"

He jumped up shocked. "She's scared to love again! Her first love betrayed her by leaving her and her last love dies making her miscarry the child she had! She's scared to love again! She doesn't want to lose me Rachel!"

**And Hold Me Close**

**Because I've built My World Around You**

**And I Don't Wanna Know What's it Like Without You**

**So Stay with Me**

**Just Stay with Me**

Kagome stared down at her packed bags. She was leaving and she was leaving everything here in case she someday came back, maybe. The portrait of her dead love stared back at her as if telling her something, wanting her to find peace but she didn't know what she had to do.

"Am I truly prepared to leave all this?" she asked not just herself but his picture her hand clutching the door knob. But no answer came. Her shoulders moved with her sobs as her hands tightened and blood was draw from her other hand. "Of course I would get no answer."

**I've searched my heart over**

**So many many times**

**No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night**

**Our Picture Hangs Up To**

**Remind Me of the Days**

A bright light enveloped the room before it dimmed. Kagome gasped as she stared at the man standing before her. Long moon spun hair falling elegantly down his back, pale skin, sharp cold golden eyes, same white and red clothing adored with armor.

"S-ses-sessho…maru." She gasped out. His golden gave never left hers as he walked to her his steps elegant, confident, strong, yet… reluctant.

"How?" he did not answer her but instead crashed his lips onto her own. The kiss was unlike all their previous one. Yes he had given her sweet loving kisses but this kiss was a whole new kind of sweet. He held her as if she would leave at any moment. That kiss, if anyone were watching, would show anyone she was his word, her breath of air, the very ground he walked on.

He gently pulled away and rested his forehead against hers their bangs mixing. "Go to the boy Mate." He finally spoke. "Find happiness in his arms, happiness you deserve."

Her eyes widened as her tears finally feel. "No! What of the jewel? What of you!"

His eyes softened as his voice grew stronger. "The jewel is of no importance to you now. I shall be taking the jewel with me and shall protect it with the others. Your happiness is our top priority now. We had our chances at happiness and now you shall have your chance." His clawed hand rested on her abdomen it glowed green before it vanished.

Sesshomaru stepped back as his feet began to fade. "Our gift to you is the chance to bring life to this world. You are no longer barren."

Kagome slid to the floor shock overcoming her body. Her hand raised to cover her mouth as her tears increased. "Don't go…" she begged.

Sesshomaru gave her a small sad smile. "I give you my blessing my beautiful Mate. Live a joyous life, live the life we would have had, had I not died."

**You Promised Me we'd Always**

**And Never Go Away**

**That's Why I Need You to Stay**

Jimmy ran down the street her would always remember, the same street she found him. In no time her home game into view as slowed his pace. His nerves were getting the best of him. As he walked up the stared he noticed the door was open and worry entered his body. Was she okay? Did someone break in?

With those thoughts in mind he ran inside only to find Kagome on the floor crying her eyes out. He looked up to see a man half gone. His eyes widened recognizing him.

Sesshomaru stared at him long and hard his chest now fading. "Take care of my beautiful Mate, human." He ordered as he closed his eyes finally vanishing from view.

**Stay With Me**

**Don't let me go**

**Cause I Can't Be Without You**

**Just Stay with Me**

**And Hold Me Close**

Jimmy dropped down to his knees and pulled her close to him. Kagome buried her face in his chest. Jimmy simple pet her head and rocked her body. He made a silent promise to himself. Her heart was broken, bruised and battered but he promised he would spend the rest of his life repairing it.

**Because I've built My World Around You**

**And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You**

**So Stay with Me**

**Just Stay with Me**

Her cries soon stopped and she simple lied in his arms. After a while she finaly spoke.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

Jimmy sighed. "You have nothing to be sorry for I completely understand Kagome but that doesn't change the fact that I am in love with you."

"You love me? Even after what I told you."

"Of course I do. Kagome," he said as he turned her around making her wrap her legs around his waist. "Be mine. Just stay with me and let me take the pain away."

If she hadn't just had the worst heartbreak ever she would have laughed but she knew she wouldn't laugh for a while. Instead she nodded tiredly and rested her head in the crook of his neck her arms coming up to wrap around her neck. "I would like that. Promise me you will never let me go, that we will always be together."

"I promise."

**oh.. ohoh**

**don't leave**

**so I stay waiting in the dark... **

Their bodies' moves in sync as Jimmy made sure to take her pain away. Their hands remained intertwined, never once loosening. He showed her his love through their joining. He whispered promises of love to her. And for the first time in years Kagome found peace within the arms of another. She smiled as her hand held her abdomen where she could sense a new life growing. She silently thanked Sesshomaru and the other knowing that they would always watch her and her family.


End file.
